


JackBum love story

by LimMarkieWang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Baby Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Other, Rich Jackson Wang, Rich Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Sugar Daddy Jackson Wang, groupchat, jackson is scared of mark, mark and jaebum is step brothers, mark is a street fighter, mark is overprotective to jaebum, so is jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimMarkieWang/pseuds/LimMarkieWang
Summary: Jackson is a rich sugar daddy while jaebum is a cute sugar baby
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 29





	1. ~I~

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i decided to delete my other stories except got7 group chat and focus on jackbum then i'll continue the got7 group chat  
> I hope you guys like it

Yien: jia er when are you arriving here in korea?  
  
kayee: in 2 days gege why?  
  
Yien: jinyoungie keep on asking about you. I'm getting jealous gaga :(

kayee: haha. Tell park gae i miss him

Yien: hmm. And nyoungie wants you to meet his bestfriend slash my step brother

Kayee: ?? who? step brother? why?

Yien: it's jaebum.. nyoung said He's totally your type  
  
Kayee: really?  
  
Yien: yeah. bad boy look but a total softie  
  
Kayee: 😂can't wait  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
groupchat  
  
Jin~young: what time is your flight jia er?  
  
Kayee: 10pm why?  
  
 _jin~young add imbum to the chat_  
  
Jin~young: i want you to meet jaebum hyung😉  
  
Bambam: totally your type jackson hyung  
  
Yugyeom: jaebum hyung is every charismatic he has this bad boy looks  
  
Young~jae: yes hyung he's really your type jaebum hyung is a power bottom  
  
Yien: *shakeshead* guys stop it. Jaebum is beside me and he's freaking out jinyoung is calming him. Nyoungie said if you guys don't stop he will kill all of you  
  
Kayee: awww..is he ok yien?park gae?

Imbum: 😳m'fine  
  
Kayee: ohh. That's good what's your name by the way? my cantonese name is wang kayee and my chinese name is wang jia er and jackson is my english name😄  
  
Imbum: 😳i'm im jaebum.. Can i call you kayee?😳  
  
Kayee: awwee i can't wait to see you😄sure you can call me anything  
  
Jin~young: 😀jaebum hyung wants a sugar daddy jia er but don't you dare hurt him jia er  
  
Yien: baby they haven't even met yet but your threatening jackson already let me do it when he arrive  
  
Jin~young:😂😂 love you baby😘  
  
Young~jae: anyway i'm so excited to see you again jacky hyung😁  
  
Bambam: me too you'll treat us tomorrow when you arrive😼  
  
yugyeom: have a safe flight hyung👋  
  
Kayee: thanks guys i can't wait to see you all too especially jb😉  
  
Imbum: 😳😳  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Jackson>>jaebum dm  
  
kayee: hey  
  
Imbum: 😳hi  
  
Kayee: jinyoung said you need a sugar daddy😉 are you?  
  
imbum:😳🙈yes😳😳😳😳  
  
Kayee: hahaha..Why are you shy?  
  
Imbum: nyoung and mark hyung show me how you look like😳😳  
  
Kayee: and? what do you think?  
  
Imbum: you.....you look handsome😳😳  
  
Kayee: awwee. They send me a picture of you too and hey you look handsome too😄i can't wait to see you  
  
Imbum:😳me too....It's already late i'll go to sleep now good night😄👋

Kayee: goodnight dream of me😚  
  
Imbum: 😳😳  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Jaebum wake up with the sound of his bed room door slam he sat on the bed rubbing his eyes looking at the man who enter his apartment. When he look at who it is it was jackson looking at him with a smile markjin behind jackson waving at him.  
  
"how did you guys enter my apartment?"ask jaebum looking at the three who walk to him "we knock on your door several times but you never woke up so yien pick the lock" said jackson sitting beside jaebum and the markjin couple sitting infront of them "yeah. I didn't know markie can pick lock" said jinyoung looking at mark with a pout and cross his arms on his chest jaebum laugh at that because he's the one who teach mark how to pick lock when they both live in L.A "so yien told me you both are step brothers"said jackson looking at jaebum who nod "yeah me and mark met jinyoung in one of music studio in L.A 6 Years ago"said jaebum playing with his fingers "that time when you go back to hongkong to pursue your dream as fencer jia er and i went to L.A to find my twin"said jinyoung and jackson nod "anyway why don't you wash up jaebum we will going to meet the others we'll wait for you downstairs" said jackson and kiss jaebum's forehead and left the room along with markjin couple he touch his forehead where jackson kiss him and blush he ran to the bathroom and shower thinking about jackson.  
  
"really gaga kiss on the forehead you haven't even get to know each other yet"said mark standing infront of jackson who's sitting on the sofa in the living room looking like a scared puppy "oh come on babe your scaring jackson it's not that bad it's just a kiss on the forehead and stop babying jaebum he's a grown up man"said jinyoung standing beside mark and calming him "but still jaebum is still my baby bro even tho He's a lot bigger than me"said mark hugging jinyoung with a pout glaring at jackson who just sat their nervously "i know but baby don't you remember jaebum said before he will always need you by his side because your a lot stronger than him. the only thing that will change is jackson will help you us to keep jaebum safe. And it's just a kiss on the forehead ok? calm down" said jinyoung hugging mark while looking at jackson and thumbs up jackson sigh in relief because ever since he met mark in china 3 years ago mark became his role model when mark fight the whole gang who always pick on him and also he's scared of mark after that event jinyoung told him about mark being a fighter before. he was brought back out of his thoughts when jaebum join them "i'm ready" said jaebum looking down at the floor while blushing he look at jaebum who's wearing a tight jeans and an oversize hoodie and he wants to touch jaebum all over when mark clear his throat "jia er i will remove that eyes of yours if you didn't stop looking at jaebum like that" said mark and he quickly remove his eyes to jaebum and mark pull jaebum out of the apartment leaving jackson and jinyoung alone jinyoung just shake his head patting jackson's back as they follow mark and jaebum and when they got into mark's car jackson sit on the back with jinyoung he pout "just let mark for now he really can't stop on worrying about jaebum because on what happen before but don't worry mark like you for jaebum he's just being protective" whisper jinyoung on jackson's ear he just nod and the whole ride went well as mark and jaebum can't stop talking about their childhood and he just smile looking at how close mark and jaebum really is. And they arrive at the location bambam sent them. The day went well with the 7 of them talking happily with youngjae teasing both jackson and jaebum  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Group chat  
  
Young~jae: i have fun guys i hope we can do it again next time😄😄  
  
Bambam: yeah and i discover something about jackson😂😂😉  
  
Yugyeom: what?  
  
jin~young: ??

kayee: what is?  
  
yien: *roll eyes*  
  
Bambam: he's scared of mark hyung cause everytime we tease him with jaebum hyung he will look at mark hyung like a scared puppy😂😂  
  
Jin~young: that&aposs old news  
  
Yien:😧😧😧  
  
Jackson: .....  
  
Young~jae: why? mark hyung is the kindest person i know he don't know how to fight not even a fly will mark fight  
  
jin~young: that's where your wrong my son  
  
Yugyeom: ??? really? mark can fight?  
  
Bambam: FOR REAL??  
  
yien:😒😒😒baby....  
  
Imbum: hyungie is a Street fighter back in L.A He fight for a living before but stop when he met nyoungie but he still fight sometimes  
  
Bambam: ......😲😲😲  
  
Yugyeom: FOR REAL?  
  
Youngjae: is that why jackson hyung is scared to mark hyung?

Jackson: yeah😨😨😳  
  
Yien: 😩😩*roll eyes*  
  
Imbum:😂😂😂don't worry kayee mark hyung won't do anything to you as long as me and nyoung is here

Jin~young: yeah😉  
  
Jackson: it doesn&apost make me feel better😵  
  
Yien: don't worry jia er i don't bite😄  
  
Jackson: .....but you do punch...  
  
Youngjae: 😂😂😂😂  
  
Bambam: 😂😂  
  
Yugyeom: 😂😂😂😂😂


	2. ~II~

~Group chat~

Kayee: ummm..I just wanted to ask if i can take jaebum on a date today🙏

Yien: sure..But jia er first kiss is on 2nd date

Yugyeom: 2nd? can't they kiss anytime?

kayee: not helping yugyeom...Sure hyung i promise what about the 3rd date?

Jin~young: dinner with the family so you need to come to mine and mark's house😄

Kayee:ok👌

Yien: 12 midnight is my curfew since jaebum have been staying to our house

Bambam: ??why? you left your apartment jaebum hyung?

Jin~young: a stalker broke in his apartment so mark refuse to let jaebum stay there any longer

Imbum:😳😳m'fine now tho..And i love staying at hyungie's house😄

Kayee: are you sure your ok? i will fetch you later at 6pm

Imbum: 😳😳👌

Yien: hmmm...No kiss on first date bummie

Imbum: 😳😄yes hyung i promise :)

Bambam: jeez mark hyung your so protective..

Yugyeom: yeah jaebum hyung is literally a grown ass man

Youngjae: what they said 

Yien: shut up you maknaes you know nothing

Jin~young: calm down baby😘 and jaebum hyung get ready 

Imbum: okie....See you later kayee😳

kayee:😉😉😉

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Jaebum is sitting on the sofa in the living room looking at the ticking clock he was nervous really nervous "bummie calm down will you" said mark sitting down beside jaebum "but hyung i'm nervous what if jackson changed his mind and realize that he doesn't like me" said jaebum looking at mark with a pout "that's not going to happen jaebummie you don't know how smitten jackson is to you he kept on asking me about you you know" said mark ruffling jaebum's hair jaebum blush at that then he hug mark "thanks hyungie you know what people always said about us more on me that i look like a bad guy but it's only disguise because the truth is i'm weak but your always there and protect me from those negative things people said and do to me" said jaebum hugging mark tightly mark chuckle and kiss jaebum on the forehead "of course i'll protect you your my lovely big baby and your not weak bummie your strong in your own way" said mark jaebum look at mark and kiss him on the cheek then jinyoung woke up and walk downstairs and saw the 2 brother down the living room "what's with the both of you?" ask jinyoung sitting beside mark and yawn "nothing just brother talk" said mark kissing jinyoung on the lips jinyoung just nod and rest his head in mark's shoulder "are you ready on your date with jackson? jaebum hyung?" ask jinyoung looking at jaebum and jaebum blush deeply burying himself at mark's neck the couple just laugh and tease jaebum when the doorbell ring jinyoung stand up and open the door "h-hi n-nyoung" said jackson nervously jinyoung raise his eye brows "jaebum hyung jackson is here" said jinyoung and jaebum and mark stand up walking on jinyoung and jackson "h-hi" said jaebum shyly "take care of my brother jia er" said mark and push jackson and jaebun "yes gege i will.." said jackson and wave goodbye at the couple

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Group chat (without jackbum)

bambam: i want go and stalk them :'(

Yugyeom: why?

Young~jae: don't ask gyeom you already know the answer and mark hyung will kill you if you did

Bambam:😢😢😭

Jin~young: why don't you just go and ask yugeom on a date

Bambam: ohhhh....that's a good idea...Gyeomie let's go on a date too😘

Yugyeom: 😳sure i'll go get ready

Bambam: 😉😉👌

Yien: *shakeshead* i'm tired jinyoung comeback here and cuddle with me

Jinyoung: wait let me finish making the lasagna first

Yugyeom: why are you tired mark hyung? the both of you literally just stay in your house all day

Yien: because we had sex probably jinyoung literally fuck me hard

Young~jae:😳😳😳HYUNG!!!!!!!

bambam: jeez you literally just reveal it aren't you embarassed? and you bottom mark hyung?

Jin~young: what do you think? it's mark of course he's not my man is shameless. He do he don't want to do all the work.

Yugyeom: 😳😳😳😳ohhh...Ok let's stop. I'm the one getting embarass

Yien: nyoung~ what's taking you so long...Come here now... please~

Youngjae: i can literally see mark hyung whining and pouting

Bambam: me too..

Jin~young: 😧😧😧i'm coming

Yugyeom: 😂you guys is so cute i swear

Bambam: yeah..Anyway yugs i'm coming there to your house

Yugyeom: 😳😳ok

Young~jae: 😁👋goodluck on your date

Jin~young: goodluck

Yien: nyoung~

jin~young: i'm coming wait...Jeez

Bambam: 😂😂😂😂


	3. ~III~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter is good

Jackson take jaebum to his secret hide out. "you said this is your secret place? why did you brought me here then?" ask jaebum resting his head on jackson lap jackson smile "because your important to me. Even tho we just saw each other a few days ago i already know to myself that i will do anything for you. I like you jaebummie. also your the first person i brought here" said jackson jaebum sat up looking at jackson with a blush "i-is t-that a confession?" ask jaebum blushing deeply so he covered his face with his hands jackson laugh and remove jaebum's hands on his face "hmmmm...Maybe" said jackson jaebum pout at that. They enjoy their day together until 11 pm since jackson need to get jaebum home.

°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°  
group chat

Yugyeom: how's the date?

Bambam: 😒😒we went on a date too

Yugyeom: .....I want to know How the jackbum date goes?

jin~young: i think it went fine. Jaebum Is still sleeping

youngjae: sleepin? it's 2:00 in the afternoon already

Yien: i think he didn't sleep last night so i let him sleep after eating breakfast

kayee: is he ok?

Jin~Young: he's fine jackson don't worry

kayee: ohhhh...

  
°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°  
1 year goes by and jackbum dates success and jaebum finally said yes But Things aren't always happy and fine. Jackson is sitting in the living room of his house thinking on how to make it up to jaebum but nothing comes to his mind he just sigh and decided to call the markjin couple

'yes jackson'

'nyoung~ i need your help'

'you want me to help you because jaebum isn't talking to you?'

'oh gosh! nyoungie what should i do?'

'i want to know what happen first. Jaebum hyung is sulking on his room and mark looks ready to kill'

'i forgot our date yesterday.! my dad call me yesterday my mom is in the hospital i forgot to call and inform him And now he don't want to talk to me'

'i'll talk to jaebum Hyung. and you calm down try make a plan to make it up to him ok? i hope your mom is fine'

'thanks nyoung my mom is fine.'

'ok bye' then jinyoung hung up. Jackson spent 2 hours thinking on how to make it up to jaebum until jaebum call him.

' hey baby. I'm really sorry if i forgot our date yesterday'

'hmm..Fine but you need to make it up to me ok?' 

'of course baby! i can see you from over here pouting'

'i really really hate you jacky'

'awww. baby i'm really sorry. I promise i will make it up to you'

'you better jacky Or i'll send marky hyung to end you. He's really piss you know'

'aww..I'm going to make it up to you and to gege don't worry. I'll fetch you later. I love you'

'i love you too. Say hi to your mom for me'

'hmmm...Bye'

When he hung up the phone he get ready and leave the house when an unknown number call him. 

'hello?'

'leave jaebum alone'

'who are you?'

'just leave him alone'

Then the call ended. he frown because it's not good then he saw the time he curses to himself and left his house in hurry. He will think of the call later he needs to get on the studio he rent before fetching jaebum.

jackson is waiting on the markjin living room patiently but he's so nervous very nervous. Jaebum is fixing his hair when mark enter his room "bummie you've been fixing your hair for awhile now jackson look ready to pee on his pants" said mark sitting on the bed looking at jaebum "ok. I'm ready come hyung" said jaebum and they left the room as they go down the stairs they saw jackson standing in the living room with jinyoung "what took you so long jaebum hyung?" ask jinyoung when the brothers arrive in the living "sorry nyoung! come on now jacky i can't wait" said jaebum pulling jackson out of the house the three laugh at jaebum's impatient but it fades when they saw someone standing infront of the house. Jaebum froze on his spot while jinyoung hugging mark tightly to stop him from attacking the man jackson stand there confused until he felt jaebum's hands trembling he look up to see jaebum having a panic attack he hug jaebum trying to calm jaebum "baby you need to breath come on jaebum breath" said jackson trying to calm jaebum "what are you doing here yoo Youngjae?" ask jinyoung but his voice is not as calm as he supposed to be "i'm here for my jaebum" said youngjae and mark growl "fuck you! get out of here youngjae before i kill" said mark youngjae just laugh and smirk "still feisty as ever i see. Well it seems like jaebum isn't ready to see me yet. I'll come next time" said youngjae and try to walk over jaebum but jackson put jaebum behind his back youngjae just roll his eye and walk out. He look at jaebum and hug him looking over the markjin couple he needs some answer.


	4. ~IV~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is yoo youngjae in his life

The 4 of them is sitting in the living room of mark and jinyoung's house no one is talking and as time goes by jackson is getting anxious so he decided to break the silence "so? who's that guy who came a while ago?" ask jackson and he saw how mark's expression change he look at jinyoung who sigh "that guy is jaebum hyung's ex" said jinyoung and they heard a hurt noise from jaebum so jackson held his hands tightly rubbing his back "yeah? so what happen?" ask jackson looking at jinyoung and mark "he hurt jaebum more like he abuse him he lock him in their house not allowing jaebum to see mark or anyone he even try to rape jaebum but me and mark came to the apartment we sent him to jail with the help of my dad" said jinyoung stand up and sit beside mark huggin his eldest brother tightly and jackson saw how jaebum cry loudly it broke both jinyoung and jackson's heart "you said apartment? they're living together?" ask jackson and jinyoung nod "that fucker even uploaded the video of he and jaebum" said jinyoung and it made jaebum cry loudly. Jackson look at jinyoung what kind of video it is and then it click "WHAT?" said jackson he felt like he's going to explode from anger he never know those kind of people still exist in this world. Jinyoung stand calming jackson down "but we deleted it already but the trauma and fear he's feeling till now......We haven't yet" said jinyoung with a sad expression "don't worry i'm here i will help you guys and i'll make sure of that" said jackson jinyoung look at jackson trying to read jackson's expression but jackson's expression is unreadable "you know the only thing we can do right now is not leaving jaebum's side don't let his action's provoke because i know he will use it against us to get jaebum" said jinyoung and jackson nod.

After 1 hour of comforting jaebum jaeum calm down and decided to continue their date today "are you sure bum-ah?" ask jackson looking at jaebum who's crossing arms with a pout on his face "you've been asking me that for 20 minutes now and my answer is yes for god sake jacky let's go" said jaebum markjin look at jaebum laughing they never saw jaebum frustrated like this before jackson chuckle standing from his seat and holding jaebum's hands before looking at markjin "i'll protect him hyung so don't worry about it" said jackson looking at couple mark never said anything and just nod "ok. GO now have fun" said jinyoung.

Jackson look at jaebum who's sitting beside him in the car looking at window "jaebum" called jackson jaebum look at jackson with a smile "don't worry jacky i believe in you i'm just thinking what if i met you before him in the past?" said jaebum looking at him he chuckle "well if i met you before he did then it will be a good love story and maybe were married now" said jackson looking at jaebum who's blushing furiously. Not long after that they arrive at the studio jackson rent jaebum get off at the car looking at studion in excitement jackson laugh "i rent this studio for you i know how much you love music and mark hyung told me before you sometimes write a lyrics" said jackson holding jaebum's hands as they enter the studio as soon as they get inside the studio he heard jaebum gasp he look at his lover giving him his smile before nodding "no way!" said jaebum looking at jackson with wide eyes jackson just laugh and kiss him on the lips "yes way! i have one of my friends to help us release the music your going to make" said jackson when he made jaebum sit on the chair jaebum look at jackson teary eyed he never expected this to happen he always told jackson how much he wants to be singer but he's not confident enough to be one jackson,his brother and jinyoung even encourage him to try and audition but he just shake his heads and say "i don't have enough confidence to stand in the stage with so many people watching me" and they understand because mark and jinyoung know how much his past affect him but now he look at jackson who's sitting on the other chair looking at him with a smile he smile thinking the times when jackson came to his life who suppo

rt him through everything encourage to be his self and not be scared and not hold back. He kiss jackson on the lips and look at his boyfriend gaining more confidence and courage because he knows jackson will always be there for him along with his brother,jinyoung and all his friends so he nod at jackson and say "i'm ready jacky! i will do it" said jaebum and jackson smile widely.

jaebum start to make his own first music with the help of his time forgetting the time what they don't know is yoo youngjae is waiting for them outside the studio. jackson look at jaebum and look at the time "baby i think it's time to wrap up. Were going back here tomorrow to finish that" said jackson and jaebum nod looking tired so they start to clean the studion and when they open the door they both froze they look at the person standing not far from the door looking at jaebum with a smile "hey baby" said youngjae and jaebum grip jackson's shirt tightly jackson look at jaebum with a smile kissing jaebum's forehead before removing jaebum's hand and approach youngjae and before youngjae can do anything jackson punch him in the face hard making him fall on the ground. Jaebum gasp as he look how jackson punch youngjae not giving his ex a time to breath or fight back so he run hugging jackson tightly. Jackson stand up looking at youngjae who pass out because of how hard he blow his punches and look at jaebum who's looking at him with tears in his eyes he smile and wipe his eyes "don't worry i already call namjoon one of my friends to investigate about him awhile ago" said jackson jaebum look at his boyfriend with a surprise expression "when? how?" ask jaebum and jackson chuckle "awhile ago when your busy and he told me youngjae escape from the jail so i got this covered baby don't worry" said jackson reassuring jaebum who look at him with a worried expression. they call the police to come and get youngjae and an ambulance.  
Jaebum look at jackson who's calling probably his mark hyung he look at his boyfriend with a fond expression thinking on what extent will jackson protect him and it seems jackson is always ready to put his self in danger to protect him he frown at that but smile because he knows how jackson will protect through everything.


	5. ~V~

When the police and ambulance arrive they start questioning both jackson and jaebum and the couple answer the questions when mark arrive running to jaebum and look at his brother with a worried but relieve expression "are you sure your ok baby?" ask mark and jaebum telling to both jinyoung and mark how jackson protect him and the markjin couple is laughing but is proud to jackson "well i know your brother is a big idiot who will do anything to protect you but i never know how similar jackson and mark is" said jinyoung making both jackson and mark pout and whine and jaebum laugh because he too knows it's true "but i'm proud of you gaga and i can't thank you enough for protecting him you never dissappoint me" said mark hugging jackson who hug mark back happy at what mark told him and when they pulled out from the hug he look at jaebum who put his arms on his waist and look at jackson with a proud expression jinyoung shook his head at jaebum's childishness and look at jackson giving his friend a two thumbs up. The 4 of them go home with a smile on their faces because from that day night onwards everything will be fine.

It's been a week since jaebum release his first music ever and he didn't expect it to trend a lot of companies is asking him if they want to sign a contract to them and jaebum is overwhelm by everything but it's jackson who denied everything telling them jaebum already sign a contract and jaebum just nod even tho he had no idea what company he sign.and nod he's sitting on jackson's bed thinking who's company he sign for then jackson enter the room and sit down beside him "what are you thinking love?" ask jackson and jaebum look at his with a confuse expression "you said i already sign a contract with a company.but did i? i can't remember." said jaebum looking lost making jackson laugh at jaebum's expression "not yet but you will soon" said jackson and jaebum glare at him he knows jackson is up to something he pout making cute face "aww..Love don't look at me like that i promise you i will tell you soon" said jackson and jaebum huff leaving the bedroom and jackson follow him they sat in the sofa in the living room jaebum pull his phone on his pocket and call mark

"hey baby"

"hey hyungie!! jacky won't tell me when did i sign a contract hyungie i'm mad i wanna go there to you"

"awww..I want to scold him but he told me he's plan."

When he heard mark said that he glare at jackson feeling betrayed jackson try to touch him but he hiss and sit far from jacksom making jackson laugh while shaking his head fondly

"what? why did he tell you and not me"

"hmmm..I wonder"

"hyungie~~" he heard mark laugh.  
They talk a little more before he hung up.  
And another month pass jackson became more busier making jaebum moved out from their apartment and go to markjin's house.  
"jaebummie you know how jackson will get worried if he didn't find you there" said mark and jaebum's phone ring when they look at who is the caller it's jackson. He wants to ignore it but at the same time answer it so mark decided to answer for it and tap the loud speaker.  
"hey love~~ i know your mad at me and i'm sorry for that i want you to go in the address that i'll give you take mark hyung and jinyoung to you have safe drive" said jackson and hung up and not long after that jackson send the address he look at mark and jinyoung who nod and told him to get ready as he woke to his room he felt butterfly on his stomach from excitement and nervousness.

he look at the building they pass by they're pn their way to the address jackson gave them with mark driving and him and jinyoung sitting on the back seat. mark drove for hours till they reach the place mark look at jinyoung and jinyoung nod waking up the sleeping jaebum "jaebum hyung were here" said jinyoung and jaebum slowly open his eyes and get off the car they look at the tall building and saw jackson standing at the entrance so they approach jackson. "come i'll show you guys around" said jackson taking jaebum's hands "so who's the owner of this building?" said jaebum look at jackson with the markjin couple tailing behind "me" said jackson and jaebum gasp "jacky don't joke around it's not funny" said jaebum and they stop infront of what jaebum assume studio "i'm not i made my own company for you i'm the owner of this building i prepared all of this with mark hyung and jinyoung help i want you to be a successful singer with me by your side" said jackson and jaebum look at him teary eyed before hugging him. Jaebum look at the three with happiness,excitment expression and they look at him with smile telling him encouraging things and that made jaebum cry loudly but not from fear and sadness but with happiness he look around the building greeting the people who start working there and look at the three people he love before smiling he may fall down but he knows now that jackson,mark hyung and jinyoung will always be there to help him stand along with their loved ones.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope! you guys enjoy this chapter i decided to end this story now cause i think the story is not that good but i hope you guys enjoy the story. and i also decided to stop my groupchat story and create a new one. I want to change the story and change the ship. so yeah i decided jackbum,markjin,yugbam and youngjae/reader(i haven't decided if it's male character or female) and i need a name for the character.


End file.
